Machines, including skid steer loaders, wheel loaders, backhoes, track-type tractors, and other similar types of construction and mining equipment, are used for a variety of tasks. These machines typically include a blower motor. Power is provided to the blower motor and other subsystems of the machine. The blower motor generally includes a motor, a motor switch, and a key relay switch.
On start-up or in a stall condition, a low voltage motor may be subject to a large in-rush current. On a 12 Volt machine, the starting in-rush current may exceed 80 Amps. A large in-rush current may damage electrical components. It would be desirable to limit the in-rush current on start up or in a stall condition. The general method of limiting the in-rush current is to attach a relay and a small resistor, usually a few ohms, in parallel. At start up, the relay is open and the current is limited by the resistor. After predetermined conditions are met, such as the motor voltage reaches a certain level, the relay is closed, usually by a controller. The current is no longer controlled by the resistor.
One soft start motor control system is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0228051 (the '051 publication) by Dragoi et al. published on Nov. 18, 2004. The '051 publication describes initially commanding the motor to run at low speed (motor connected to the power supply via a resistor) and then switch to high speed (motor connected directly to the power supply). The motor speed signal is generated by the Motor Speed Sensing circuit and transmitted to the Motor Speed Control and Protection circuit. The Motor Speed Control and Protection circuit commands the relays to open or close and transition the motor between low speed and high speed.
Although the soft start motor system described in the '051 publication may prevent high in-rush current on start-up, it may still lack efficiency and practical applicability. Specifically, because the '051 publication requires both a Motor Speed Sensing circuit and a Motor Speed Control and Protection circuit, some additional costs and circuit complexity may be unnecessarily incurred. These sensing and control circuits may also consume space within the motor compartment. Also, because the switch from low speed to high speed is controlled by a control circuit, which receives input from a sensing circuit, a failure or degradation in performance of either or both the sensing circuit or control circuit may cause the relays to be improperly configured for placing the motor in low speed or high speed as required by the circumstances.
The disclosed soft start motor control system and method are directed to improvements in the existing technology.